Ödesryttaren
by Hermelin
Summary: Femtonåriga Siri Moonbear har åkt till halvön Jorvik för att spendera sommaren där och för att senare, på hösten, försöka komma in på Jorviks Hästgymnasium. Men sommaren blir inte lika fridfull som hon föreställde sig när hon dras in i en rad av mystiska händelser.
1. Välkommen Till Jorvik

"Titta!" ropade någon längre bak i flygplanet och alla kastade sig mot närmaste fönster. Inklusive jag. Utanför fönstret låg en halvstor ö, med skog och berg, men även stränder och stora öppna fält. Jorvik. Hela våren hade jag längtat hit och nu skulle vi landa om 30 minuter. Jag lutade huvudet mot sätet och slöt ögonen. Och på mindre än en minut föll jag i sömn.

_Jag stod i ett stall. Det var stort, men alla boxarna var tomma. Nej, rättade jag mig. I en hörnbox stod en fuxskäck. Han hängde med huvudet och verkade så ensam. Jag kände genast empati för honom. Han höjde huvudet och hans isblå ögon mötte mina. Jorden skakade till._

"Ursäkta... **ursäkta**!" sa flygvärdinnan och skakade om mig "Vi ska landa, du måste knäppa bältet"  
Jag nickade och satte på mig bältet. Jag kunde inte skaka av mig drömmen. Den hade varit så verklig.

Väl nere på flygplatsen väntade en minibuss på de som skulle till Moorlandstallet. Jag drog min neonrosa resväska ditåt och betraktade de andra tjejerna. De verkade alla känna varandra.  
"Ska du också till ridlägret?" frågade en blond tjej mig när vi satt i bussen. Jag skakade på huvudet.  
"Jag ska hjälpa till i stallet" mumlade jag och tittade ner på mina fötter. Jag hoppades på att komma in på Jorviks Hästgymnasium till hösten och det var därför jag skulle spendera sommaren i en liten lägenhet vid Moorlands stall.

Bussen stannade utanför en hög, vit mur. Jag hoppade av bussen och drog med mig resväska. I samlad trupp gick vi sedan mot grinden.  
"Siri?" frågade en rödhårig tjej med håret uppsatt i två tofsar som stod vid ingången. Jag skyndade mig fram till henne.  
"Hej, jag är May! Du och jag är skötarna, du ska bo i en av lägenheterna över vid lilla paddocken" babblade hon på. Jag nickade tyst och May ledde mig förbi stallet till den lilla paddocken som var rund och innehöll några bommar. När jag väl (efter många om och men) hade lyckats släpa upp min väska för trapporna och in i den lilla lägenheten, satte jag mig på den mjuka sängen och blickade ut genom fönstret. En underlig känsla jag aldrig känt tidigare fyllde kroppen - känslan av att hitta hem.


	2. Emberknight

Jag blinkade mot solen. Det tog några sekunder innan jag kunde lokalisera mig. Jag var i min lägenhet. I Moorland. Jag reste mig så snabbt att det svartnade för ögonen – jag måste till stallet och jag måste dit nu. Någon minut senare rusade jag ner för trapporna. Klockan var max sex och ingen var uppe än – bara jag och stallkatten. Den fräste åt mig och gömde sig bakom några höbalar. Jag styrde stegen mot stallet utan att tänka efter, det var som om hela jag drogs ditåt. Jag öppnade den (_knarriga_!) dörren och smet in. Hästarna gnäggade, de ville väl ha sitt morgonfoder. Men min blick drogs mot hörnboxen. Och där stod han. De blå ögonen var pigga och näsvingarna fladdrade. När jag mötte hans blick väntade jag mig nästan att något skulle hända, som i drömmen. Jag smög närmare hästen, som tryckte sig mot boxdörren i sin iver att komma närmare mig. Jag strök försiktigt hans sammetslena nos och han buffade mjukt på min hand tillbaka.

Jag stod där och gosade med hingsten ett bra tag innan de andra hästarna gjorde sig påminda. Jag fick snabbt skynda mig att börja dela ut fodret. Hela tiden följde fuxskäcken mig med blicken. När han fick maten stack han dock ner huvudet i krubban. Det var då jag kände att det var någon annan i stallet. Jag svängde runt mot ingången. Där stod en ung man och tittade finurligt på mig.  
"Jag heter Justin Moorland. Du måste vara den nya skötaren" log han sedan efter ett par tysta sekunder. Jag harklade mig och hans leende fick det att rycka i mina mungipor.  
"Ja, det är jag som är Siri" sa jag och gick några steg framåt för att kunna skaka hand. Sen blev jag stående, och hade ingen aning om vad jag skulle säga.  
"Jag hade tänkt komma för att tilldela dig en häst men det verkar som Emberknight redan valt dig" skrattade Justin och tittade över axeln på mig, mot den ivriga skäcken som för tillfället trampade runt i boxen. Jag stämde in i skrattet.  
"Han har inte tillåtit att någon utan mat komma nära den där boxen på flera månader" sa Justin lite allvarligare. Jag slutade tvärt att skratta och stirrade på Justin.  
"Skämtar du?" utbrast jag utan att tänka mig för. Justin log igen, det där stora glada leendet som fick också mig att börja le.  
"Nej, det gör jag faktiskt inte, men nu ska vi inte ödsla tid på det. Kom så ska jag visa dig var sadel och träns finns så kan du göra i ordning Emberknight för ert första ridpass"

Jag kortade Embers tyglar och kikade på May, som gjorde samma sak. May red en stor, mörkbrun valack vid namn Hektor, from som ett lamm. Jenna instruerade oss, berättade hur vi skulle få hästarna lydiga på bästa sätt. Men Ember kändes som en tickande bomb att sitta på. Han taktade och slängde hela tiden med huvudet.  
"Okej Siri, styr mot den första cavalettibommen och ta sedan alla i paddocken" sa Jenna och jag fattade kort galopp.

Efter ridpasset tog jag hand om Emberknight ordentligt och var helt i mina egna tankar när May helt plötsligt kom instormande.  
"Siri! SIRI! Vi ska träna för Loretta imorgon!" meddelade hon och hennes ögon lyste. Jag hade hört ytterst lite om Loretta, bara att hon var ledare för klubben BobCats och att hon var väldigt duktig på att rida. Ember stampade med hoven för att få lite uppmärksamhet och jag klappade honom frånvarande på halsen. Han vände på huvudet och sneglade på mig, och sedan sänkte han huvudet igen och suckade, som om han förstod att jag inte riktigt var närvarande. Vad var det med den här hästen som kunde läsa mina tankar?


	3. GED

Om man nu trodde att jag bara red omkring på Ember hade man **helt fel**. Jag spenderade 8 timmar med stalljobb, att hjälpa till på lektioner, rida lite andra hästar och att putsa sadlar och träns. Men jag försökte alltid ha minst 3 timmar över till Ember så det hände ofta att jag kom till sängs sent på kvällarna.  
"Siri?" ropade Justin då jag skyndade över gårdsplanen. Jag stannade upp, log och vinkade. Hur stressigt mitt liv än var just nu så var Justin en riktigt bra vän och jag sa inte nej om han ville prata lite.  
"Heej!" sa jag när han kom närmare. "Var det något speciellt, eller..?" Justin log bara stort och gåtfullt.  
"Jag tyckte att du och May ska få en dag ledigt" sa han. Jag öppnade munnen. Och stängde den igen. Jag hade inte haft en dag ledig på två veckor.  
"Men Justin… vem ska ta hand om stallet?" stammade jag. Han log åt min förundran.  
"Jenna" log han stort. Ibland undrade jag om han alltid log. Det verkade i alla fall som det.

May ryktade redan Hektor när jag kom. Ember gnäggade högt när han såg mig och jag log stort. Ingen kunde göra mig lika glad som Ember. Han nickade med huvudet som om han ville säga detsamma. Det kändes som om vi hade all tid i världen så jag såg till att Embers päls riktigt glänste.  
"Ska vi rida ut nu?" fnissade May tillslut när Hektor otåligt började trampa på stället.

Ember taktade som om han aldrig varit utanför Moorlandstallet förut. I och för sig var det ett tag sedan, men bara någon vecka. Hektor lunkade lugnt bredvid. Jag och May hade bestämt oss för att rida mot byggarbetsplatsen, Jenna hade sagt att hästarna kunde bli lite rädda men det skulle nog inte vara någon fara. Jag fattade galopp på raksträckan förbi Conrad Marsdeen's smedja. Varken Ember eller Hektor reagerade på ljudet av metall mot metall. Vi saktade ner i backen mot arbetsplatsen. Helt utan förvarning dök den stora gula maskinen upp framför oss.

_Måste bort._

Ember stegrade sig och vände på fläcken. Jag hann se Mays skräckslagna ansikte innan Ember sköt iväg som en pistolkula. Det gick så snabbt att ögonen tårades på mig och landskapet runt omkring blev suddigt. Jag tog tag i tyglarna och försökte desperat bromsa, men hingsten var för stark. Jag grep tag i manen när Ember svängde rakt in i buskaget, och kände grenar piska mot mina ben. När Moorlandstallets murar uppenbarade sig framför mig förstod jag vart Ember var påväg - hem.

Han galopperade in genom grindarna och innan jag visste ordet av tvärstannade han. Jag flög fram över halsen och landade på marken med en duns.  
"Vad var det där!" utbrast jag. Jag kände en hand på min axel och tittade upp. Det var Thomas Moorland, ägaren av stallet och Justins far.  
"Du och Emberknight har fått stifta bekantskap med G.E.D ser jag" sa han allvarligt.


	4. Hon är försvunnen!

"G.E.D?" frågade jag oförstående, samtidigt som Emberknight kom skrittande mot mig. Han hängde skamset med huvudet och jag strök honom över nosen, tänkte att allt var förlåtet. Han puffade mjukt tillbaka.  
"G.E.D står för Global Energy Domination och det ägs av en viss Mr. Kembell. Han vill utnyttja Jorviks naturtillgångar för att tjäna pengar" sa Thomas upprört. När han sa det kom jag plötsligt ihåg en konversation jag råkat höra mellan Justin och Jenna; denne Mr. Kembell ville riva Moorlandstallet och bygga lägenheter här.  
"Får de ens ha sina bulldozrar mitt på vägen?" frågade jag irriterat, och Thomas skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej, men de tror att de kommer få rätten till min mark så de gör som de vill" berättade han och jag kunde höra att han var påväg att förlora hoppet. Men innan jag hann säga något mer kom Justin framspringande, och med honom ett antal ridlägertjejer. Jag började genast rodna, för jag satt fortfarande på marken och hade inte ens tagit tag i Embers tyglar. Jag reste mig snabbt och Ember backade lite.  
"Siri! Vad har hänt? Var är May?" frågade Justin och jag skämdes ännu mer; jag hade totalt glömt bort May. Jag öppnade munnen utan att veta vad jag skulle säga, men May kom till min räddning genom att trava in genom porten i exakt rätt sekund, stannade bredvid mig och hoppade smidigt av.  
"Conrad fångade in Hektor, jag hade inte samma tempo som Siri här" skrattade hon och puttade till mig med axeln. Jag log lättat och lyssnade lite halvt på när Thomas berättade för Justin om bulldozern och allt. Sen knuffade Ember mig otåligt i ryggen och jag insåg att han ville in i stallet nu, bort från allas nyfikna blickar. Jag började gå ditåt, med May och Hektor efter mig.

Det var tyst och lugnt inne i stallet. Hästarna tuggade på sitt hö och May satt inne i sadelkammaren och putsade sadlar. Jag hade sagt att jag behövde vara ensam en stund, och hon hade nickat förstående. Hon trodde väl att jag hade ont någonstans. Men så var inte fallet. Det var nämligen så, att precis när jag fått syn på bulldozern, och precis innan Ember skenade iväg, hade jag hört något i mitt huvud. En röst som inte var min. Jag hoppades jag inte höll på att bli galen. Ember slutade tugga och betraktade mig tankfullt i någon minut, och det kändes som hans blåa ögon borrade sig in i min själ. Jag blinkade och han var en vanlig häst igen.  
"Vad är det som händer med mig, Embrus?" mumlade jag och han frustade, skakade på sitt vackra huvud. Ibland inbillade jag mig att han förstod vad jag sa, vad jag tänkte. Jag hade aldrig känt något liknande. Dörren slogs upp och jag hoppade till, ställde mig upp och gick fram till boxdörren. Där utanför stod Tan, en brunett som dessutom var Lorettas bästa vän. Varje gång jag pratat med henne hade hon behandlat mig som en lägre stående varelse, och det här var den första gången jag sett panik i hennes gröna ögon.  
"Siri! Du måste hjälpa mig!" nästan grät hon och snubblade fram till boxen. "Loretta är borta!"


	5. GED's lögner

Ember frustade och jag letade efter en skymt av Lorettas vita häst. Hon hade tydligen varit borta hela dagen och inte sagt ett ord. Tan hade blivit orolig och bett mig ta mig till Nilmers Högland för att leta efter henne där. Jag hade aldrig besökt platsen men Tan hade pekat ut vägen - man skulle följa en ganska stor stig längst med bergsidan. Där, precis innan stigen började slutta uppåt, stod en man i G.E.D's arbetskläder.  
"Hey! Stopp! Vad tror du att du håller på med?!" fräste han när jag kom närmare. Ember la öronen bakåt och jag kunde riktigt känna hans ilska.  
"Jag letar efter en tjej från stallet. Har du sett henne rida förbi? Hon har vit häst" förklarade jag så tålmodigt som möjligt.  
"Jag bryr mig väl inte om henne. Det har precis rasat en massa stenar här och befann hon sig på stigen är hon en pannkaka nu... mmm... pannkakor..." sa mannen och man kunde se hur han inte längre gav mig någon uppmärksamhet. Jag skänklade snabbt på Ember och han flög framåt, förbi mannen och uppför stigen.  
"VAD GÖR DU!" hördes ett vrål efter mig men jag fortsatte ändå, och fann som väntat inga stenar alls på stigen. Det var fritt fram. Jag undrade snabbt varför G.E.D skulle ljuga om en sådan sak - men sedan såg jag Loretta. Hon satt bredvid vid en uppenbart övergiven lada och bredvid henne betade hennes vita häst.  
"Loretta!" ropade jag och hon tittade upp, ställde sig upp och borstade bort lite jord från de vita ridbyxorna.  
"Hej på dig. Jag antar att Tan har skickat dig för att leta upp mig. Det är så typiskt henne - hon tror inte att jag kan klara mig själv" sa hon högdraget. Jag suckade inombords.  
"Du ser ut att vara okej. Varför kom du inte tillbaka?" frågade jag och Loretta himlade med ögonen.  
"G.E.D snubbarna började hålla på och jag tänkte att det var bäst att de inte fick veta att jag hörde allt de sa" sa hon och genast väcktes min nyfikenhet.  
"Vad sa dem?" frågade jag och Loretta skakade på huvudet och gav mig en nedvärderande blick.  
"Skulle vi tillbaka till stallet eller? Det måste gå fort. Vad sägs om en tävling?" sa hon och hoppade smidigt upp på sin häst, och utan att vänta på svar fattade hon galopp och susade förbi mig. Ember svängde runt på stället och tog genast upp jakten, och det var dags för min andra vilda galopp den dagen. Vi dundrade nerför berget och jag trodde Ember skulle halka och ramla över kanten men han höll balansen och knappade otroligt nog in på Loretta. Men på slätmark drog hon ifrån igen och jag fick finna mig i att förlora - denna gång. Tan kom lättat framspringande och efter att hon bytt några ord med Loretta gick de båda till Thomas. Jag suckade irriterat. Inte ens ett tack.

Ember dåsade i boxen och jag putsade en hans boxgrannes sadel. Justin kom in och satte sig bredvid mig, och han utstrålade precis som vanligt glädje.  
"Jag fick höra att du hjälpte Loretta idag" sa han och jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga, så jag nickade.  
"Hon glömde visst att säga tack, så jag säger det åt henne" sa han och puffade på mig med axeln, log. Jag kunde inte annat än att le tillbaka.  
"Men du... Imorgon kommer det några nya tjejer. De ska stanna här hela sommaren, så de kan behöva lite hjälp att finna sig till rätta. Nisse här ska också få en ryttare." sa han och jag stirrrade. Nisse? Han hade kastat av alla hela sommaren. Stackars tjej.  
"Du får hjälpa henne. Hon heter Myra"


	6. Luciaspecial (nutid)

_Nutid  
_Loke steppade på stället och luften var så kylig att det skärde i lungorna. Snön hade täckt hela halvön och Loke ville helst lägga sig ner och rulla runt. Det var svårt nog att hålla sig kvar utan sadel och i klänning, och sedan skulle jag balansera luciakronan.  
"Så Loke, nu ska vi bara ta oss till Jarlaheim så blir allt jättebra" sa jag och han ökade takten till svar.

I Gröndal var snön lite djupare utanför den upptrampade vägen och jag märkte att Loke ville dit lika mycket som jag. Det kom knappt in något solljus mellan de snötäckta grenarna. Jag styrde in mot skogen, bort från stigen. Loke frustade glatt och kastade ner huvudet, viftade med sina små ben. Jag log och lät honom trava, för han hade världens mjukaste trav och det var så harmoniskt i skogen. Min andedräkt blev till ånga och skogen var tyst och kompakt runt mig. De enda ljuden var Lokes steg och andetagen från både mig och valacken. Jag tänkte för första gången igenom beslutet att tacka ja till att vara Lucia i Jorvikstallets Luciatåg. De skulle antagligen inte gilla det i Jarlaheim; en ny person på en liten tjock ponny. I samma sekund tog den "lilla tjocka ponnyn" ett stort skutt framåt och gnäggade glatt, något som var en typisk Lokesak.  
"Nu tycker jag vi tar det lite lugnare" skrattade jag och saktade ner honom. Men nu var han superpigg och taktade åt sidan, försökte slita åt sig tyglarna. Jag försökte lägga en liten volt men han kickade bakut och ville bara springa. Jag suckade. Nu skulle han bergis vara så här på Luciatåget. Nervositeten gav mig en kall klump i magen. Och då passade han på, körde ner huvudet och bakdelen flög upp. Sedan drog han iväg, skogen flimrade förbi i högsta hastighet och jag fick grabba tag i hans tjocka man för att inte flyga av när han skuttade över en stock på marken.

Plötsligt tog skogen slut och Loke tvärstannade. Helt plötsligt satt jag på halsen och Luciakronan låg på marken. Jag hoppade av, tog upp den och stirrade anklagande på Loke. Men han var helt omöjlig att vara sur på, särskilt som han lade sin mule på min axel och andades i mitt hår. Så jag hoppade upp igen, betraktade solnedgången bakom Inguns Klippa och kom på att jag hade ganska bråttom.  
"Då så! Siri, är du beredd? Alla andra också? Bra!" sa Herman och jag log nervöst. Loke var visserligen lugn, och det var tur för jag hade brinnande ljus i håret. Dessutom satt jag i en väldigt vinglig damsits och hoppades att jag inte skulle ramla av eller något annat, pinsamt. De runt mig började skritta och Loke följde med strömmen. Det gick två tärnor snett framför och snett bakom mig, och efter dem två pepparkakor och två tomtar. Alla red små ponnys, som tur var. Och så red vi in genom Jarlaheims stadsportar och började sjunga.

Jag lutade mig framåt och pratade i Lokes man.  
"Du var superduktig killen" mumlade jag och tänkte på hur lyckat tåget varit. Det hade bara varit de levande ljusen och stjärnorna som lyst upp staden, och det hade varit så fint! Jag log för mig själv när jag kom närmare Vingården, när jag såg Ember, Zpiroh och Sune galoppera omkring i sin hage. Ember höjde huvudet när han kände av min närvaro och gnäggade högt. De andra två stannade upp från sin lek och gnäggade också.  
_Det har varit en helt perfekt kväll, _tänkte jag till Ember, vars enda svar var att han undrade när maten kom.


	7. Gamle Jasper

_Dåtid_

Det var full rulle i stallet, alla hästarna skulle vara förberedda och allt skulle vara i sin ordning. Embers ögon följde mig som vanligt runt om i stallet när jag gjorde de olika sysslorna samtidigt som jag funderade på att försöka bli vän med fler personer i stallet - jag hade ju May och Justin men de hade oftast fullt upp och det var inte så kul att rida runt ensam. Ember gnäggade lågt som han ville påpeka att han också var min vän, och jag gick fram till honom och gav honom en liten puss på mulen.  
"Såklart du är" sa jag och han buffade på min kind med sin silkesmjuka mule. Sedan insåg jag att jag pratade med en häst och skakade på huvudet. Vad höll jag på med? Jag återgick till mockningen.

Jag såg tjejernas buss anlända utanför Moorlands grindar. Tan ledde sin valack över gårdsplanen, och han trippade nervöst och sneglade på bussen.  
"Vad tror du Ember? Är nån av dessa tjejer min framtida vän?" sa jag till hingsten och han frustade från sin box. Jag pratade bara med honom när jag visste att jag var ensam, jag ville ju inte att någon skulle tro att jag var konstig. Tjejerna började strömma ut ur bussen, och jag smet ut genom dörren, såg hur May vant började ropa upp dem. Justin vinkade åt mig och jag korsade stallplanen, undrade vad han ville.  
"Hej Justin! Var det något särskilt eller..?" började jag och han nickade.  
"Som du kanske vet så vill vi kunna erbjuda våra elever att gå på discot i Fort Pinta, men enda vägen dit vaktas av Gamle Jasper och han gillar inte Moorland... Du kan väl försöka prata med honom imorgon? Han kanske inte blir lika arg på nya ansikten" sa han och log förhoppningsfullt. Jag kunde ju inte direkt säga nej, så jag nickade.  
"Absolut! Jag ska bara hjälpa de som kom nyss imorgon och så ger jag mig av efter det" sa jag och log mot Justin.

Jag stod vid Embers box och väntade på att alla skulle hitta sina hästar så jag kunde ge mig av. Det var varmt idag och solen gassade på rejält. Ember stampade irriterat bakom mig och ville iväg - han trivdes inte så bra med massa människor. En tjej kom in, den sista trodde jag om jag bedömt antalet rätt. Hon hade mörkt lockigt hår, ett sådant hår jag alltid önskat. Hon tittade sig omkring, och frågade sedan vart Nisse var. Så detta var Myra. Jag gick mot henne.  
"Han står bredvid hörnboxen, där min häst står" sa jag och hoppades att jag inte lät snobbig. Och sen kom jag att tänka på att jag kallat Ember MIN häst. Det var stökigt i stallet och jag visste att Ember inte gillade det här, samtigt som jag förklarade för tjejen att Ember och Nisse stod här borta för att de inte skulle störa stona. Sedan lutade jag mig mot Embers box och han sträckte fram huvudet och frustade tyst. Jag log och betraktade nyfiket Nisse.

När jag red mot Gamle Jaspers hus hoppades jag det gått bra för Myra. Hennes ridlärare hade inte sett glad ut.  
"Hallå där! Vem är du?" hördes en knarrig röst. Jag blinkade till och fann mig framför ett ganska fallfärdigt hus, och mellan mig och ett par riktigt underbara galoppängar fanns en hög mur. Framför den enda genomgången stod en gammal gubbe. Med gevär. Jag övervägde att vända om på fläcken men insåg snabbt att detta måste vara Gamle Jasper.  
"Ursäkta.. Men jag kommer från Moorlandstallet och jag undrade om några elever kan få komma förbi här imorgon?" frågade jag vänligt. Jasper osäkrade geväret och jag kände Ember spänna sig.  
"Moorlandstallet sög livet ur min dotter. INGEN DÄRIFRÅN KOMMER IGENOM HÄR!" skrek han, och började skjuta. Skräckslaget vände jag på stället och kulorna visslade runt mig när Ember skenade tillbaka till Moorlandstallet. Började detta ständiga skenade bli en vana? Kanske.

Justin la en filt om mina axlar och jag upptäckte att en tår hade letat sig ut genom ögat och nu långsamt rann nerför kinden.  
"Är du okej? Hur.." började han, och jag höll upp handen.  
"Ja.. Men jag blev mest rädd för Ember skull" sa jag, och insåg att det faktiskt var sant. Jag grät för att jag var rädd att Ember blivit skadad. Justin höjde sina ögonbryn, och det måste verka konstigt. Någon hade just blivit beskjuten, men grät för sin hästs skull.  
"Men du, jag har en idé! Jag vet hur vi ska få hans hjärta att växa"


	8. Han gillar inte att hoppa!

Ridlägertjejerna var i Fort Pinta, de hade kunnat ta buss dit. Jag njöt av stillheten, och bestämde mig för att spendera lite tid med Ember - han var den enda som hade tid för mig. Jag hade hittat ett perfekt ställe att sitta på - under hans krubba. Då kunde ingen se mig utifrån. Så nu satte jag mig där och Ember betraktade mig intresserat.  
"Hej killen" sa jag mjukt och han kom fram, sänkte huvudet och blåste mig mjukt i ansiktet. Sedan hände något jag aldrig någonsin förutsett - han vek sina ben och la sitt huvud i mitt knä. Förvånat strök jag honom över ganaschen.  
"Är du okej?" frågade jag oroligt men fick sedan en stark känsla av att han mådde bra.  
"Det är bra. Vet du, ibland känns det som du faktiskt svara mig... på ditt egna lilla sätt" sa jag till honom och han suckade - som om jag inte fattat det än.  
"Eller så är det bara jag som inbillar mig" sa jag, mest till mig själv. Han suckade igen. Jag lutade huvudet mot väggen.  
"Vi ska till Jasper idag igen Ember. Ge honom några brev. Sen hoppas Justin att han inte ska skjuta på oss något mer" förklarade jag. Då insåg jag att det fanns någon annan i stallet. Jag flyttade på Embers huvud och kikade mot dörren. Myra. Skulle inte hon till Fort Pinta? Jag satte mig ner igen och Ember la huvudet i mitt knä igen. Undrade om jag ville att hon skulle hitta mig. Och kom fram till att det ville jag - jag gillade henne.  
"Siri?" hörde jag hennes röst. Jag öppnade ögonen igen.

Jag hade breven i min ficka, och denna gång var jag mycket mer uppmärksam. Det första jag la märke till var att geväret var lutat mot väggen.  
"Jasper!" ropade jag. "Jag har något åt dig!" Han kom utstapplande och kisade mot mig.  
"Du igen?! Vad vill du?" fräste han när han kände mig. Jag höll fram breven. Han kom fram, ryckte dem ur mina händer.  
"Vad är det här?!"  
"Brev från din dotter till Thomas" sa jag lugnt och jag såg hur han smälte mer och mer för varje ord han läste. När han tittade upp igen var hans ögon fulla med tårar.  
"Jag... jag ber om ursäkt... jag har varit hård mot moorlandstallet, och framför allt mot mitt barnbarn... ni har alla fritt tillträde. Hälsa Thomas att jag kommer ner i veckan..." fick han fram och sedan gick han tillbaka in, och jag stod handfallen. Fick jag bara gå igenom? Inte mig emot. Jag drev på och Ember flög framåt, över ängarna.

Jag hade hittat en strand med lite låga hinder på. Och i bara farten störtade jag och Ember mot ett trähinder, även om jag visste att Ember var rädd för att hoppa. Ändå var stoppet en chock och jag for in i hindret med ryggen, fick ingen luft. Ember stod ovanför mig, orolig, visste inte vad han skulle göra. Tillslut travade han iväg, samtidigt som det började svartna framför mina ögon. Så det var tacken. Lämnad i nöd. Jag skulle säkert bli trampad på här...  
"Hör du mig? Är du okej? Hallåå?" hördes en röst jag inte kunde placera. Jag kisade med ögonen och upptäckte att en kort tjej med svart, halvlångt, spretigt hår satt på huk framför mig. Bakom henne stod Ember och en vit häst med lång, brun man. Jag blinkade till och kämpade för att få tillbaka medvetandet.  
"Vad har hänt? Är du okej?" sa hon oroligt och Ember kom fram, sänkte huvudet och andades i mitt ansikte. Jag nickade långsamt. Tog tag i Embers man och han hjälpte mig upp. Tjejen var, nu när jag stod upp, ännu kortare.  
"Hej" sa jag tyst och skämdes lite för att jag trodde Ember lämnat mig. Han hade hämtat hjälp. Såklart.  
"Hej! Jag heter Lova. Det här är Starking. Jag bor här i Fort Pinta" sa hon, rak på sak.  
"Jag heter Siri, det här är Ember. Jag är stallskötare i Moorland" sa jag långsamt, skämdes fortfarande. Lova betraktade mig fundersamt.  
"Det är bäst nån kollar på ditt huvud. Jag hjälper dig till Moorlandstallet"


	9. Ut på nya äventyr

Jag och Lova småpratade lätt när vi skrittade mot Moorlandstallet.  
"Jag bor egentligen inte i Fort Pinta, det är bara tillfälligt eftersom det inte finns plats på Vingården just nu" berättade hon.  
"Vingården?" frågade jag fundersamt.  
"Har du inte hört talas om Vingården?" sa Lova förvånat. "Det är en herrgård, en vinkällare och ett stall och massa vinfält som sammanlagt kallas Silverglades Vingård. I mitten ligger Godset Silverglade, herrgården. Stallet kallas Silverglades Hästsportcenter"  
Jag blev helt snurrig, och det berodde antagligen inte bara på ordstormen och alla nya namn. Världen snurrade till och jag grep tag i Embers man. Sedan blev världen svart igen.

Jag lutade pannan mot Embers sammetsmjuka mule. Det var som vanligt fullt ös i stallet, men just nu ville jag att allt skulle vara normalt. Att galoppera på stranden med Ember, jobba i stallet, vara med vänner räckte just nu.

Jag var stolt över mig själv. Numera hade man tillgång ett badställe, murar att hoppa, ängar att galoppera över, och jag hade varit en av dom som gjort det möjligt.  
"Siri?" ropade Thomas. Jag vinkade och lät hästen jag red, Brightstar, sträcka ut. Han kom fram, och log – en aning stelt – mot mig. Jag undrade vad han dolde.  
"Hej på dig. Jag behöver leverera dokument till Rådsmannen i Silvergladebyn och Baronessan som bor i Godset Silverglade. Och Justin sa att varken du eller Emberknight hade varit utanför Moorland och Fort Pinta. Så du kan väl göra det?" sa han och jag nickade långsamt. Det skulle vara kul. Jag var extremt nyfiken på Vingården.

Ember skrittade energiskt framåt och jag stirrade som förtrollad på den lilla byn. Omringad av en halvt trasig mur, små söta hus, massa affärer, en stor klocka – och man fick rida överallt. Ember taktade och försökte ta in alla intryck. Och där var Rådshuset, och mannen där måste vara Rådsman. Han var nästan helt flintskallig och hans ögon var extremt blåa. Jag räckte honom några papper som Thomas gett mig. Rådsman fick en rynka mellan ögonbrynen men bad mig att ha en trevlig vistelse här, och att vi säkert skulle ses mer snart.  
"Ursäkta, men hur kommer man till Godset Silverglade?" frågade jag honom, och han tittade snabbt upp från dokumentet.  
"Följ bara vägen här rakt fram så ser du det direkt" sa han och jag drev på Ember.

Mina ögon blev dubbelt så stora när Ember skrittade in på godset. Vid ingången var det ett valv där det klättrade vackra röda rosor, och vägen kantades av rabatter med tulpaner och skulpterade buskar. Rakt framför mig tornade sig en stor, vit gammal herrgård, och framför den stod två personer och diskuterade. Den ena var en dam i en stor klänning med många lila nyanser, den andra en man i kostym och bakåtslickat gråsvart hår. Damen hade ett väldigt benigt ansikte och kindbenen syntes tydligt. Det vita håret var uppsatt i en stram knut och de gröna ögonen borrade sig in i min själ. Jag märkte inte ens att någon dök upp bakom mig.  
"Välkommen till Godset Silverglade. Kan jag hjälpa dig med något?"


	10. Vackra hästar och snobbiga ryttare

Kvinnan bakom mig stirrade surt på mig med ihopknipna läppar. Hon hade en blå rock och ett par rejäla gummistövlar, så jag förstod att hon var föreståndaren för stallet.  
"Hej. Jag skulle bara lämna ett dokument till..." började jag men hon avbröt mig ganska direkt.  
"Men är det inte Emberknight! Jag red honom när jag var på Moorland för några somrar sedan" sa hon och log ett stelt leende. Något sade mig att de inte passat bra ihop, så jag vände Ember för att få bekräftelse. Och jag hade rätt, så fort han såg henne förvandlades han. Mulen spändes och han visade lite tänder, öronen slickades bakåt och det fanns rent hat i hans vanligtvis varma ögon. Dock verkade kvinnan tro att detta var hans normala ansiktsuttryck, för hon reagerade inte.  
"Ska du inte ställa in honom i stallet? Han trivs säkert" fortsatte kvinnan och jag bet mig i läppen. Det kunde väl aldrig skada.

Stallet var stort, och tyst. Boxarna var också mycket större, och här sprang man inte runt. Ändå var det hemtrevligt här. Inte så som man tänkte sig ett typiskt tävlingsstall. Judy, som kvinnan presenterat sig som, kom fram och ställde sig bredvid mig.  
"Det här är det finaste stallet på hela ön. Du har väl aldrig sett något finare, va?" sa hon med ett ganska nedlåtande tonfall. Jag ville inte göra henne ledsen, så jag skakade på huvudet. Hon suckade nästan irriterat, som om hon ville bråka med mig. Sen kastade hon med det svarta håret och kastade en blick på Ember som stod och surade i sin box.  
"Försök att inte störa de andra som har sina hästar här. Vill du ha hjälp kan du fråga efter Tyra, Pauline eller Sonja" sa hon, vände på klacken och stampade iväg. Jag lät min blick vandra över hästarna. Det fanns alla möjliga; en vacker mörkbrun som stod bredvid Ember och betraktade mig med snälla ögon, en ljusbrun häst som stod och halvsov och MASSOR med skimmlar i olika nyanser.

Jag hade somnat i Embers box när jag hörde en boxdörr öppnas och stängas. Jag hann krypa ihop innan jag insåg att det var från boxen bredvid, så jag tog mig vingligt på fötter och kikade försiktigt på personen som just gått in hos den mörkbruna hästen. Hon såg inte ut som de andra här - de flesta hade haft kavajer och blankputsade ridstövlar, och de flesta hade haft samma frisyr som Baronessan - strama knutar. Denna tjej däremot hade platinablont, kort hår, i samma frisyr som jag, en svart jacka och slitna jeans och ett par väl använda ridstövlar. Jag antog att den mörkbruna var hennes häst.  
"Hej!" sa jag försiktigt och hon tittade upp och log mot mig.  
"Hej, jag heter Anna. Är du ny här?" frågade hon vänligt och jag nickade snabbt, men sedan insåg jag att en presentation vore på sin plats.  
"Jag är Siri. Eh, jag skulle egentligen bara lämna ett dokument till Baronessan men Judy ville att Ember här skulle få 'vila'" förklarade jag och Anna nickade tankfullt.  
"Säg bara till om jag ska hjälpa till med något! Jag kan följa dig till Baronessan.." sa hon, och lade sen snabbt till: "men bara om du vill förstås"

Jag nickade tacksamt och klappade Ember på halsen. _Jag kommer snart_, tänkte jag till honom och insåg sedan att nu trodde jag tydligen att han kunde läsa mina tankar.  
"Hej... ursäkta.." mumlade jag när Baronessan - äntligen - vände sin uppmärksamhet mot mig.  
"Vad vill du?" fräste hon och jag kände mig så liten inför henne. Jag räckte försiktigt fram pappret. Hon tog emot det och läste det snabbt. Sedan tittade hon på mig, och denna gång fanns det en fråga i hennes ögon, men jag kunde inte lista ut vad det var. När jag och Anna vandrade tillbaka till stallet var jag så djupt försjunken i mina tankar att jag inte märkte att jag gick rakt in i någon.  
"Men SE UPP!" fräste hon och sedan stirrade hon på mig som hon inte kunde tro sina ögon. Vad var det med alla idag?  
"Sabine snälla" suckade Anna "Du ser ju dig aldrig för" Något med Annas tonfall sade mig att de inte var vänner.  
"Förlåt jag... förlåt" mumlade jag och rodnade. Jag var blyg som det var, utan att göra bort mig första gången jag träffade någon.  
"Man ser ju på lång väg att du inte hör hemma här" fräste Sabine och förste en svart hårslinga ur ansiktet. "Stick tillbaka till gamla Moorland!"


	11. Julspecial (nutid)

Jag snurrade runt ett varv framför spegeln, betraktade den lila klänningen. Det var i mycket få fall jag bar långklänningar, eller klänningar över huvud taget, och jul var en av de få tillfällena. Utanför mitt fönster virvlade snön omkring och jag kunde höra en bil tuta. Det var antagligen Godfrey, så jag hoppade i ett par gympaskor och sprang ut. Det blåste upp till storm, och jag huttrade till. Godfrey, Baronessans butler, slängde upp bildörren.  
"Hoppa in!" ropade han och jag log stort när jag såg May, Tan och Loretta i bilen.

Jarlaheim var mysigare än vanligt med all snö och julbelysning. På torget stod några tjejer och pratade, i skuggan av en enorm gran med kulor som glittrade i alla möjliga färger. Men jag gick genast till caféet, för jag frös väldigt mycket och hade glömt rocken hemma. Det var varmt och redan ganska fullt där inne, men det var inte alltför hög volym. Bara ett trivsamt sorlande. Jag hittade ett litet bord och tog upp min mobil, smsade Myra.  
_Är du här?_ Några sekunder senare stod hon framför mig, och jag tittade upp och log stort. Hon hade en skjorta och ett par jeans, alltså typ sina vanliga kläder.  
"Wow, har jag missat något? Ska du på nobelmiddag efter detta?" log hon och slog sig ner mittemot mig. Jag log ännu större.  
"Det vore väl något, va?" log jag "Och du ska till stallet efter firandet ser jag"  
"Hey! Jag har en blus... eller skjorta på mig!" sa hon allvarligt, men fnissade sedan med mig.

Efter ett tag vid caféet kände jag en känsla som absolut inte var rätt. Något var extremt fel. Mitt hjärta började banka hårdare.  
"Myra... Jag mår inte så bra. Kan vi gå till Jorvikstallet?" frågade jag och hon nickade. Jag hade fått en underbar jacka av Myra, som jag nu med glädje svepte om mig. Vi köpte lite brända mandlar, och sedan påväg mot stallet berättade jag om tjejerna som jag och Godfrey mött. De som jag fått en dålig känsla av. De som skulle rida Nisse. Myras ögon växte och jag insåg att jag hade haft rätt - de hade inte haft lov. Varför hade jag inte hindrat dem?! Vi sprang mot stallet.

Jag kastade på Ember sadeln. Han frustade högt men spände inte upp magen - han visste att det var allvar. Jag drog på mig ett par jeans som jag haft med mig om ifall att, och en t-shirt under jackan. Sedan sprang jag ut ur stallet med Ember efter mig, kastade mig upp i sadeln.  
"Nisse är borta Ember. Vi måste hitta honom!" viskade jag och Ember la öronen bakåt.  
_Jag gillar inte det här! Det är inte en bra idé_ sa han och jag visste att han hade rätt - det var aldrig en bra idé att rida ut i en snöstorm. Myra satt redan på Issy, hennes palominoarab, och vi satte genast av. Jag kisade genom stormen och försökte se något, men kunde inte se något alls. Men det var inte bara snöstormen. Jag kände det Ember kände - något otroligt fel dolde sig i skuggorna. Ju närmare Gröndal vi kom, desto mer protesterade Ember.  
_Det är inte säkert här! Vi måste vända_ skrek han i mina tankar.  
"Kliv av Siri!" ropade Myra, och i nästa sekund såg vi båda Nisse nere vid vattenbrynet. Jag styrde Ember ditåt, men bara efter några steg tvärstannade han och vägrade fortsätta.  
"Kom igen Ember!" ropade jag till honom, och han strök öronen bakåt, spände hela sig.  
_Det är farligt där! Vi måste härifrån _sa han igen, och sedan kastade han sig framåt, och jag var för trött och kall för att kunna hålla balansen, och föll genom luften. Jag hann tänka att jag skulle landa mjukt, men sedan kändes det som mitt ben skulle ryckas av och jag släpades över marken. Något hårt slogs mot mitt huvud och jag försökte desperat behålla medvetandet, men det svarta svalde mig.

Jag blinkade mot det skarpa ljuset, det kändes som mitt huvud hade klyvts i två delar. Jag kände att någon höll i min hand, så jag vände huvudet ditåt. Myra. Hennes bruna ögon var blanka och fulla med tårar.  
"Myra.." viskade jag, men det kom mest ut som en väsning. En tår rann ner för hennes kind.  
"Jag trodde du var död" snyftade hon. Jag försökte le mot henne, men det gjorde ont. Varför gjorde det ont? Sedan mindes jag. Julfesten. Snöstormen. Nisse.. Ember!  
"Hur mår Ember?" frågade jag, och jag kunde se i Myras ögon att det var fel fråga "Snälla Myra, vad har hänt med Ember?!". Hjärtat slog fortare, jag kunde höra det bulta.  
"Han har ingen livslust kvar" började hon "han har inte ätit eller sovit på tre dagar"


	12. Låt det nya året börja (nutid)

Jag tittade tyst ut över Everwindfälten. Snön låg tjock och orörd på marken, några få snöflingor föll från himlen och det var helt vindstilla. Månen gjorde att allt badade i ljus - det var helt enkelt en perfekt kväll för att rida ut själv. Bezzie, mitt svarta arabsto, frustade glatt när hon pulsade fram genom snön. Jag tittade på klockan. Om några minuter skulle hela Jorviks befolkning börja smälla raketer, men det var inte direkt min favoritsysselsättning. Istället passade jag på att ta en nyårsritt - ensam.

Plötsligt hörde jag något. Nervöst saktade jag ner Bezzie, som hade spetsat sina små öron och hennes blick verkade vara fäst vid något i skogsbrynet av Hollow Woods. Jag såg en person hälla något ur en röd tank över ett träd. Bensin. Mitt hjärta började skena. Träden var ändå ganska torra - det hade inte snöat sedan snöstormen för en vecka sedan. Jag drev på Bezzie och hon klev tveksamt närmare. När vi kommit tillräckligt nära för att se lite fler detaljer stannade stoet. Mannen hade mörkgrön rock och ett par rejäla stövlar - Dark Core. Jag kunde inget göra om han var från Dark Core. Paniken fick mitt hjärta att slå snabbare, och jag hoppades att han inte skulle se mig. Han tittade ner på sin arm, och backade samtidigt som han räknade ner.  
"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." och samtidigt som hundratals fyrverkerier färgade himlen kastade han tändstickan. Trädet flammade upp och värmen slog emot mig som en vägg. Bezzie reste sig så högt att hon stod lodrätt och jag tänkte att nu dör jag. Jag försökte desperat få henne att vända om och galoppera till Vingården.  
"Snälla Bezzie! Vi måste varna alla!" väste jag, och besynnerligt nog satte hon ner hovarna igen och vände på fläcken, började skena över ängen.

Mina ögon tårades av hastigheten och jag tänkte att det var tur att jag valt att ta Bezzie - araber var kända för att kunna springa snabbt i tuffa terränger. Djup snö var en tuff terräng. Men ändå kändes det som hon inte sprang snabbt nog, jag kunde höra sprakandet från Hollow Woods över alla smällar. Väl inne på Vingården var det nästintill omöjligt att få stopp på henne.  
"GODFREY! GOODFREY!" skrek jag samtidigt som Bezzie steppade runt med bakåtstrukna öron. Godfrey kom utrusande, i en t-shirt och mjukisbyxor. I samma stund insåg jag att jag aldrig sett honom utan kavaj, men det var inte rätt tillfälle att ta upp det.  
"Hollow Woods brinner! Vi måste ringa nån!" nästan skrek jag och hans ögon spärrades upp.  
"Rid så snabbt du kan till Steves. Jag ringer Claire" sa han, förvånansvärt lugnt. Bezzie vände på stället och for iväg.

***_Samtidigt, på Moorlands Strand_***

På stranden var det full aktivitet. Män i gröna rockar sprang omkring, delade ut order och gav varandra papper. En walkie-talkie surrade till.  
"_Uppdraget är utfört_" En lite kortare man med beige rock log med tunna läppar, men leendet nådde aldrig ögonen. Han gick lugnt, oberonde av kaoset runt omkring mot en rödklädd ryttare på en enorm nattsvart häst med kort, stubbad man. En röd luva dolde ryttarens ansikte, och personen hade ett par tjocka röda handskar och benhöga röda stövlar. Huvan vändes mot mannen när han kom närmare, och han la en hand på hästens hals.  
"Du vet vad du ska göra" sa mannen kallt, och ryttaren nickade, satte fötterna i hästens sidor och den for iväg, snabbare än vad man trodde var möjligt. Allt som tydde på att de varit där, var spåren av eld.


	13. Mörkerryttarna rider igen

Anna stod lutad mot den mörkbruna hästens box; hon hade presenterat valacken som Stormwhisper. Jag sadlade Ember som stod med halvslutna ögon.  
"Det är synd att du redan behöver dra" sa Anna, lite besviket. Jag nickade.  
"Men jag kommer nog snart hit igen! I andra fall kan du ju alltid komma till Moorland" sa jag och Ember gapade lydigt när jag kom med tränset.

Fåglarna sjöng och gräset svajade med ett litet rasslande i vinden. Det, och Embers hovslag mot den hårda sanden var allt som hördes. Ett rytmiskt ljud. Ändå hade jag huvudvärk, av någon anledning.  
"Så Ember, vad tyckte du om Sabine då? Väldigt otrevlig, tycker jag" började jag och hingsten fustade och skakade sitt stora huvud, men öronen var riktade mot mig.  
"Jag menar, det var ju hon som gick in i mig! Och sen stirrade hon ganska oartigt..." suckade jag "Ember, varför stirrar alla?" Huvudvärken blev allt värre, och även Ember verkade känna av att något var fel. Han ville inte gå nära buskarna och kändes ännu en gång som en tickande bomb - när han var på det här humöret vågade jag inte lita på honom. Sedan märkte jag att det var helt tyst, och obehaget blev värre. Som tur var såg jag Moorlandstallet, och det gjorde mig lugn.  
"Ember, nu ska vi ta en lugn galopp nerför den här backen, ner till smedjan. Okej?!" sa jag, men när jag nuddade hans sidor for han iväg. Trots det njöt jag av farten, som om den blåste bort all huvudvärk.

Jag saktade ner honom och han frustade glatt. Då kom någon galopperande rakt emot mig. Personen hade en röd luva över ansiktet, röda benhöga stövlar och röda handskar. Och det jag lade märke till mest av allt; ryttaren satt på en enorm, kolsvart häst med stubbad man. De kom rakt emot oss, och Ember skuttade snabbt ur vägen.  
"TA FAST TJUVEN! DE STAL DOKUMENTEN" tjöt Thomas och jag insåg att jag var tvungen att försöka. Jag vände Ember om, bara för att få nästa chock. Där hästens hovar nuddat brann det. Ember tog ett stort skutt över de små eldarna och satte efter hästen i högsta fart. Jag såg hur dokumenten hölls av en rödklädd hand, och Ember knappade in på hästen. Sedan var vi ikapp, jag snappade åt mig dokumentet och tog tag i tyglarna.  
_SVÄNG EMBER SVÄNG _skrek jag till honom i tanken samtidigt som jag försiktigt drog i tygeln, jag ville inte att han skulle gå omkull men jag ville inte heller att denna ryttare skulle få tag på dokumenten igen. Ember svängde, en skarp sväng och jag kände hur han nästan snavade till. Paniken fick mitt hjärta att slå extra hårt, men sedan återfick han balansen, tog ett litet skutt och galopperade sedan vidare, tillbaka mot grindarna. Jag saktade ner först när jag var vid stallet, och Thomas var framme vid mig på ett ögonblick. Jag gav honom dokumenten, och han log stort.  
"Åh hej Siri. Är du okej?" sa han när jag kom in på hans kontor efter att ha skött om Ember i boxen. På hans skrivbord stod ett kassaskåp.  
"Jadå! Men vem var det där?" sa jag nyfiket men Thomas svarade inte.  
"Jag och Godfrey har kommit fram till att du inte är säker här. Han... är orolig för att stallet inte har tillräckligt med ryttare som hjälper till" sa han istället, även om man kunde höra att han ljög.  
"Thomas, kan du inte bara säga som det är?" suckade jag irriterat. Han tog ingen notis om mig.  
"Så ja, jag tänkte att du kan få vara där! Eller rättare sagt, du ska bo på vingården ett tag framöver" fortsatte han. Jag öppnade munnen, chockad.  
"Så kan du inte göra?!" fräste jag, men han nickade.  
"Jodå, det kan jag visst. Du ska vara på Vingården senast imorgon kvä-" och mer han inte säga förren jag vände och rusade ut ur dörren.

Embers huvud vilade i mitt knä, och tårarna rann. Jag hörde försiktiga steg genom stallet, och försökte vara tyst, men stegen kom närmare. Jag tittade upp mot boxdörren, och där stog Justin. Han försökte le, men jag kunde se att han var ledsen.  
"Får jag komma in?" frågade han och jag nickade, vågade inte lita på att rösten skulle hålla. Jag älskade Moorland, alla brister till trots. Jag älskade att kunna prata med mina vänner varje dag. Justin satte sig bredvid mig, och jag begravde ansiktet i händerna. Justin gav mig en försiktig kram, som fick mig att gråta ännu mer.  
"Det kommer bli bra, hörru. Upp med hakan" sa han mjukt och jag log genom tårarna.  
"Jag vill inte flytta. Det är så orättvist" viskade jag och Justin nickade.  
"Glöm inte bort oss bara" sa han och skrattade till, men jag kunde inte skratta med. Jag lutade huvudet mot hans axel.  
"Jag lovar"


	14. Början på slutet

Jag gav hästarna mat, en efter en. Ember sparkade irriterat i boxdörren - han ville ut. Jag förstod honom precis, jag trivdes inte heller superbra här. Det var mycket hårdare arbete, och jag fick inga vänner. Anna var den enda som pratade med mig om det inte handlade om vilket syssla jag skulle utföra härnäst. Tillslut var jag framme vid Ember igen, och han gav mig en sur blick innan han började tugga på höet.  
"Det är faktiskt inte mitt fel att vi måste bo här" sa jag till honom, men han ignorerade mig totalt. Jag suckade och tog en borste ur hinken bredvid boxdörren - här på Vingården hade alla hästar egna ryktset.  
"Du ska se att det blir bra" viskade jag och gled in i boxen.

Han var piggare än vanlig, och studsade på stället när jag försökte sitta upp. När jag - äntligen - lyckats komma upp på ryggen märkte jag Sabine, som stod några meter bort och betraktade mig hånfullt. Jag suckade inombords, för jag ville helst inte ha med henne att göra. Men hon var den enda vid stallet, så jag fick väl prata med henne.  
"Ursäkta mig.. finns det några bra ridvägar här?" frågade jag så vänligt jag kunde. Hon skrattade till, ett kort och iskallt skratt, som fick mig att bli illa till mods.  
"Vad tror du egentligen?! Vi är på Silverglades finaste stall, inte i Moorland" snäste hon sedan och vände på klacken och stampade in i stallet. På något underligt sätt visste jag att Ember tyckte hon var jobbig.  
"Ja, visst är hon" mumlade jag och han nickade med sitt underbara huvud. Jag drev på honom, rundade stallet, och bakom var det världens vackraste vy - slingrande små stigar, gamla hoppbara murar, träd, och stora fält. Ember började hoppa runt igen och jag log glatt, drev på honom. Han halvt skrittade, halvt travade, nerför backen.  
"Hej! Ursäkta!" hörde jag en tjej ropa. Jag bromsade Ember och vände mig om i sadeln. En späd tjej med svart t-shirt och slitna jeans kom skyndande mot mig. Hon hade ljusblå ögon och kort platinablont hår, uppsatt i två tofsar.  
"Är du den nya stallflickan? Jag är Pauline" sa hon glatt och jag gillade henne med detsamma. Men innan jag hade chansen att presentera mig fortsatte hon prata.  
"Jag brukar hjälpa till att träna hästarna i terräng, och Thomas berättade att Ember inte gillade att hoppa, så jag tänkte att jag kanske kunde hjälpa dig? Om du vill? Det hade varit superkul! Har aldrig gjort något sådant förut!" pladdrade hon och jag undrade i förbigående om hon ens andades. Sedan kom jag på att jag borde svara.  
"Absolut, det skulle vara underbart om han ville hoppa!" log jag och hon log med vita, jämna tänder.  
"Okej, det DÄR var kul" sa jag och undrade om Paulines pladdersjuka smittade; jag pratade mycket mer än jag brukade. Eller så var det för att jag var upprymd. Ember hade hoppat! Hoppat! Det hade iochförsig tagit sin lilla tid, men sedan hade han flugit, lätt och ledigt, över hindrena. Jag log som ett fån.  
"Du, jag måste stanna här och vänta på Sonja, ska hjälpa henne också. Vi ses!" sa Pauline och vinkade. Ember skrittade uppför backen, otroligt nog fortfarande pigg. Jag lutade mig framåt, mot hans öron.  
"Vad tyckte du? Var det kul?" mumlade jag och han gnäggade lågt, och jag fick känslan av att han älskat det.  
"Siri! Hej" hördes en vänlig röst. Jag stirrade chockat på Sabine, undrade om jag hört rätt.  
"Hej.." sa jag tveksamt och började nervöst pilla i Embers man. Det var något med Sabine som gjorde mig osäker. Och rädd.  
"Du, jag är ledsen att jag snäst åt dig tidigare. Jag är själv ny här och jag antar att jag bara var osäker" sa hon och log försiktigt "Vänner?" Jag bet mig i kinden, visste inte om jag ville vara vän med Sabine. Men man sa inte nej.  
"Absolut" sa jag och log, hoppades jag inte såg falsk ut. Sabine sken upp.  
"Förresten, Judy sa till mig att du kände Justin. Jag behöver lämna det här brevet till honom. Orkar du rida dit? Hittar inte där" sa hon och sneglade nervöst ner i marken när hon sa det sista.  
"Jag tror nog bara Ember mår bra av lite motion" sa jag och log mot henne. Sabine tittade upp igen, och log stort.  
"Menar du det? Tack!" sa hon glatt och räckte mig ett kuvert med två bokstäver på: DC. Jag undrade snabbt vad det betydde, men sedan avbröt Sabine mina tankar.  
"Jag ska bara ta ut Khaan nu, vi ses sen!" ropade hon, och jag upptäckte att hon var påväg mot en enorm, kolsvart häst med stubbad man. Jag var säker på att jag kände igen den, men jag visste inte varifrån. Jag drev på Ember, som glatt travade ut på vägen mot Moorland.  
"SIRI!" ropade Justin och jag fick behärska mig för att inte kasta mig rakt på honom. Istället satt jag av innan jag gav honom en lång kram.  
"Jag trivs inte där!" klagade jag när han släppte mig, och han skrattade till.  
"Du har varit där i en dag, ge stället en chans" skrattade han, och jag puttade till honom.  
"Känns som jag varit härifrån i en vecka, minst!" suckade jag. "Och jag har saknat er!" Justin slutade skratta, men han kunde inte sluta le.  
"Vi har saknat dig med! Och Nisse har saknat Ember, han tyckte inte alls om sin nya boxgranne" berättade han. Jag log och tänkte snabbt att jag måste hälsa på Myra innan jag red tillbaka.  
"Förresten, en Sabine sa att jag skulle ge dig det här brevet" sa jag och halade upp det ur fickan, gav det till Justin. Han betraktade undrande brevet i en sekund innan han rev upp det, började läsa. Jag betraktade hans ansikte medan han gjorde det, och till min förvåning och rädsla blev han vitare och vitare i ansiktet för varje ord han läste. Sedan tittade han upp, stirrade rakt på mig med chock i sina bruna ögon.


	15. Försvinnandet

Han stirrade på mig, chockad. Sedan, lugnt. Jag öppnade munnen för att fråga vad det var frågan om, men han hann före.  
"Om det här är sant, så måste jag.. åka på en liten resa. Nu" sa han och jag rynkade pannan.  
"Men.. idag? Du kan inte bara lämna allt..." stammade jag men han nickade.  
"Berätta för min pappa att jag åkt för att hälsa på farfar. Hejdå Siri" sa han och gav mig en kram, men mina armar hängde längst med mina sidor, och jag stirrade efter honom när han vände och gick. Så buffade Ember på mig, oroligt. Jag hoppade upp och Ember verkade veta vart vi skulle på en gång, och att det var bråttom. Han galopperade ut utanför murarna och nästan direkt såg jag Thomas, som skrittade längst vägen på en palomino.  
"THOMAS!" skrek jag så den nervösa lilla hästen hoppade till. Han såg alldeles för stor ut för den, nu när jag kom närmare.  
"Justin åkte på en resa till sin farfar och han är påväg dit nu" sa jag så snabbt att jag undrade om han kunde höra mig, men han stirrade på mig, mållös, och jag förstod att han hade förstått.  
"Vi måste stoppa honom" sa han bara och fattade galopp, for förbi mig, mot deras hus. Jag följde efter, hoppades hoppades hoppades att Justin var kvar, att Thomas skulle stoppa honom.

Thomas kom ut ur huset, kritvit i ansiktet med tårar i ögonen. Jag förstod innan han sa det att Justin inte var kvar, och paniken fick mitt hjärta att börja bulta. Jag var tvungen att ta reda på vad som stod i det där brevet - och de enda som visste det var Justin och Sabine. Jag vände Ember på stället, och han visste som vanligt redan vart jag skulle. Thomas ropade efter mig, men jag var redan påväg - till Sabine.  
"SIRI" fräste Judy när Ember närmast skenade in på stallplanen, svettig och stirrig "Vad GÖR du"  
"Jag har inte tid att prata... snälla, säg var Sabine är" sa jag, och hon stirrade på mig som jag blivit galen. Vilket jag antagligen blivit, för jag visste ju inte ens varför Justin lämnade Moorland. Men Thomas hade verkat så rädd och...  
"Hon tog en ridtur. Du borde prata med den där tjejen där, hon kanske kan berätta mer om Sabine. OCH LUGNA NER HÄSTEN " röt Judy när Ember halvt travade halvt galopperade mot den blonda flickan som stod och matade en vit häst med morötter.  
"Ursäkta? Kan du hjälpa mig med..." sa jag och försökte hålla mig lugn, för flickan stirrade på mig som hon sett ett spöke. Eller som jag var spöket ".. Sabine.. hon gav ett brev till min kompis och han drog och jag vet inte var han är och nu är hon också borta och.." Flickan höll upp handen. Jag var på gränsen till tårar och gömde ansiktet i händerna.  
"Så du säger att Sabine gav ett brev till Justin?" sa hon oroligt. Jag frågade inte hur hon visste vad han hette, för jag orkade inte bry mig "Okej, vi måste till Moorland fort. Det är enkelt att spåra Khaan - där han satt sina hovar brinner det. Men vi måste skynda oss, de försvinner snabbt. Kom!" Flickan svingade sig upp på hästen och fattade galopp. Redan eftter några meter såg jag de första eldarna - de gick från vindruvsfälten till klipphärad, och sen fortsatte de, till min förvåning, längst Moorlands södra strand.  
"Där" andades flickan, och jag såg dem. En pojke och en flicka, båda svarthåriga med bruna ögon. Annars fanns det inga likheter. Justin stirrade på mig, bad mig gå med blickan, och Sabine log ett leende som fick det att krypa i huden. Båten startade med ett rytande, och jag försökte ropa till Justin, men mina ord dränktes. Jag vände mig mot flickan, som jag först nu betraktade ordentligt. Blont, ganska långt hår, bruna ögon, en grå mössa.  
"Jag heter Alex. Jag kan behöva informera lite folk om det här... Är du okej?" tillade hon oroligt när tårar trängde upp ur mina ögon.  
"Förlåt.. jag vet bara inte varför.. varför han åkte" viskade jag. Det fanns så mycket jag inte visste, men något jag visste var att Justin inte skulle göra så frivilligt. Och nu hade Thomas förlorat sin son och det var mitt fel. Jag lutade mig framåt och kramade Embers hals. Jag hade en känsla av att jag gjort något förfärligt, något som skulle få konsekvenser - dåliga konsekvenser.

"Du kunde inte veta" sa Myra. Att hon kommit till Vingården för min skull förvånade mig.  
"Men jag borde frågat.. jag borde.." viskade jag och min röst bröts på slutet. Anna och Alex stod vid boxdörren, Myra satt bredvid mig, under Embers krubba.  
"Du hjälper ingen genom att sitta här" sa Alex, men jag orkade inte lyfta huvudet för att möta hennes blick. Mitt fel.  
"Han kanske har det bra" försökte Anna. Den tanken hade faktiskt inte slagit mig. Men jag kunde höra tvekan i hennes röst.  
"Det var mitt fel, och jag måste rätta till det. Jag måste hitta honom"


	16. Gråtande Spöken

Jag stirrade på burken med läsk som stod framför mig på bordet. Både Myra och Anna hade erbjudit sig att följa med mig till Silvergladebyn, men jag hade velat gå själv. Ta en promenad, rensa tankarna. Men inget hjälpte, inte ens Ember. Jag kunde inte förstå varför Justin bara stuckit. Och jag kunde inte bli av med känslan av att det var mitt fel. En kille stod lutad mot väggen en bit bort, lång och muskulös, med spretigt blont hår. Han vinkade till mig när våra blickar möttes, och jag trodde mig minnas att en av tjejerna i stallet hade presenterat honom som sin bästa vän. Jag log försiktigt med honom när han släntade fram mot mig med händerna i fickorna.  
"Hej Siri! Du brukar inte vara så ofta här va?" frågade han och jag nickade tyst. Jag var för blyg för att våga mig på en konversation.  
"Har du hört att det vilar en förbannelse över slottet? Att det var därför Baronessan låste portarna?" sa han, och jag antog att han ville att jag skulle prata. Jag undrade också om han hört om Justin. Om han bara gjorde detta för att det var 'synd' om mig. Jag hoppades inte det.  
"Nej, vadå för någon? Jag trodde inte portarna var stängda hela tiden" sa jag efter en liten stund, och Lance ryckte på axlarna.  
"Man kan höra någon gråta därinne på nätterna, om man vågar sig tillräckligt nära. Vi kallar henne Gråtspöket" förklarade han.  
".. och de kallar henne Gråtspöket!" förklarade jag för Alex, som lyssnade uppmärksamt. Hon hade lagt sina fötter på bordet och vi satt inne i sadelkammaren. Jag hade berättat om spökhistorian för henne, och nu satt hon och tuggade på sin underläpp.  
"Det är konstigt, jag har aldrig hört något om Gråtspöket. Det är nästan så..." sa hon fundersamt, och sneglade tveksamt på mig innan hon fortsatte "... Det är nästan så jag börjar tänka på Linda. Linda var fd stallskötare här och en av mina bästa vänner, men så en dag försvann hon bara. Ingen vet vart hon försvann. Men jag vet att hon inte skulle göra så frivilligt, jag tror hon blev kidnappad. Och om det är så, att hon blev kidnappad, så tror jag Baronessan har något med det att göra" Alex verkade hård, men jag kunde se att hon var ledsen.  
"Vi borde fråga Baronessan" sa jag bestämt. Alex ställde sig upp, och jag följde efter när hon gick mot herrgården.  
"Vad vill ni då?!" fräste Baronessan när hon såg oss, de gröna ögonen genomborrade mig och jag förlorade talförmågan. Det verkade dock inte Alex göra.  
"Vi undrade bara om vi fick utforska slottet lite?" sa hon självsäkert och Baronessan vände sin blick mot henne.  
"ALDRIG att jag släpper in någon där, flicka lilla. Vad som än händer där inne angår inte er. Och ni borde sluta lägga era små näsor i blöt, annars kanske något mycket otrevligt händer" snäste Baronessan, vände på klacken och gick in i huset. Jag stirrade efter henne, och undrade vad det var om. Sen kom jag på att jag skulle kvällsfodra hästarna nu.  
"Du, Alex, jag måste kvällsfodra hästarna nu, men vi ses imorgon!" sa jag och började småjogga mot stallet.

Dörren till mitt rum slogs ut med ett brak och jag satte mig upp i sängen, blinkade bort sömnen ur ögonen och kisade mot inkräktaren. Det var Alex, och hon hade något i handen som hon viftade med.  
"SIRI! Kolla vad jag hittade!" ropade hon och jag försökte urskilja något i mörkret men det var näst intill omöjligt.  
"Men.. va.. Vad är klockan?" frågade jag och Alex ryckte på axlarna.  
"Det spelar ingen roll. Det är Lindas glasögon OCH MOBILTELEFON" sa hon upprymt "Om hon skulle lämnat stället frivilligt skulle hon inte lämnat sina glasögon och sin telefon bakom stallet... Och vet du vad som står i det senaste smset? _Möt mig bakom stallet inatt, klockan tio, och jag förklarar allt_. Jag känner inte igen numret, gör du?" Hon höll den blå telefonen i mitt ansikte, och jag skakade på huvudet.  
"Kan du inte ringa det då, och se vem det är?" sa jag sömndrucket och Alex nickade ivrigt.  
"Självklart! Kan inte du göra det? Ifall det skulle vara nån som kände igen min röst.." sa hon och rösten tonades ut på slutet, så jag nickade, tog telefonen ur hennes hand och ringde. En ton, två toner.. och sedan svarade någon. Chocken fick mig nästan att tappa telefonen. Rösten var trött men jag kände igen den.  
"Hej, det är Godfrey. Vem är det..? Hallå..?"


	17. Magi

Jag lutade mig bakåt i sadeln och gav Ember långa tyglar. Jag hade aldrig varit i den här delen av Jorvik - en stor skog med enorma träd som kallades Hollow Woods. Ett par fåglar kvittrade och en varm sommarvind fick löven att prassla. Längst in i den här skogen fanns tydligen byn Valedale. Alex hade bett mig rida hit. Men Ember var inte avslappnad. Han var spänd som en stålfjäder.  
"Vad är det?" frågade jag när han hoppade till av att en kanin hoppade ut ur en buske. Han frustade oroligt som svar och precis i det ögonblicket dök några hinder upp, precis utanför stigen. Ember tvärstannade och stirrade på dem som och det var aliens.  
"Ember, det är ett par trähinder" suckade jag irriterat och drev på. Han fattade kort galop och jag lät honom hållas - det kunde inte var långt kvar till byn nu.

Jag hoppade av Ember som nu inte alls ville stå still. Men jag kände det också. Det låg något i luften här - det var inte direkt _fel _men jag hade aldrig upplevt något liknande innan och det gjorde mig lite nervös.  
"Hej" hördes en glad röst och jag snurrade runt på stället. "Behöver du hjälp?" Där stod en blond kvinna med nötbruna ögon och en senapsgul jobbrock.  
"Eh.. Jag letar efter Elizabeth Sunbeam" sa jag blygt och blinkade till innan hon samlade sig.  
"Hon bor i det lilla sagohuset bakom vandrarhemmet. Vi ses, hoppas jag!" log hon och jag vinkade medans jag gick mot vandrarhemmet. Och så fort jag kommit runt det - wow. Jag fattade vad hon pratat om när hon sa sagohus. Ett litet stenhus, omgivet av vackra rosor. Utanför det stod en liten kvinna med en lång grön klänning och orange hår.  
"Elizabeth?" frågade jag, och hon vände sig om. Hennes ögonfärg förvånade mig - ljust ljust gröna.  
"Åh hej, du måste vara Siri" log hon stort. "Och du har med dig Emberknight, ser jag" Jag stirrade förvånat på henne, hur kunde hon veta våra namn?  
"Alex smsade mig" förklarade hon, som svar på min tanke. Det fick mig inte att tro att hon inte var magisk, på något sätt.  
"Ehm.. Jag är för att fråga om Justin. Han stack iväg med Sabine.." började jag och Elizabeth avbröt mig.  
"Jo, Sabines inblandning oroar mig verkligen. Men vi råkar veta att Baronessan är Justins farmor och att hon var gift med en viss mr. John Sandman. Vi tror att det kan vara samma person som Mr. Sands - ledaren för Dark Core" berättade Elizabeth och jag blinkade förvånat. Vad hade Dark Core med något alls att göra?  
"Men.. Okej.. Hur ska det här hjälpa Justin?" sa jag förvånat.  
"Om vi vet att John Sandman är samma person som mr. Sands kan vi nog hitta Justin - vi vet vart mr. Sands gömmer sig. Dessutom sa Justin att han skulle till sin "farfar" - John Sandman" förklarade hon och jag nickade tyst.  
"Mr. Sandman var med i rådet i Firgrove och.." fortsatte hon men nu var det min tur att avbryta.  
"De brukar ha bilder på gamla råd.. Jag kan rida dit och låna den bilden. Någon här måste väl känna igen mr. Sands?" frågade jag och Elizabeth nickade leende.  
"Vilken underbar idé! Och Alex kommer defenitivt känna igen honom! Men först.." en tveksam ton hade smugit sig in i hennes röst när hon sa det sista, och bakom mig stampade Ember oroligt när hon höll fram en pinne mot mig.  
"Skulle du kunna gå upp till stenarna med en måne, en stjärna, en blixt och en sol på och testa att vifta med pinnen framför? Och sedan komma ner och berätta vad som hände?" frågade hon och jag tog förvirrat pinnen.  
"Visst.." sa jag tveksamt och Elizabeth pekade på en stig halft gömd bakom huset.  
"Följ den stigen" sa hon och jag hoppade snabbt upp på Embers rygg, och han travade bestämt ditåt.

Jag kom ut på platt mark och tittade mig omkring. Det var en - kan man kalla det glänta? - mellan två berg. Ingen insyn alls, förutom om någon stod uppe på berget. Det stod fyra stenar i en cirkel längst bergväggen. De hade ett knappt synligt mönster. Jag hoppade av Ember och gick fram till den första, och höjde pinnen. Det kändes stelt, och konstigt. Jag viftade tveksamt med pinnen - och så hände något. Min arm började rita ett mönster i luften med pinnen, men jag var lugn. Det kändes som hela jag helades. Och så lystes mönstret upp - en stjärna. Den lyste klarlila mot stenen, och jag backade skräckslaget. Lugnet var borta.  
"Ember" viskade jag, och vände mig mot honom. Han såg lika rädd ut som jag, men puffade mig mot nästa sten. Den här gången hittade jag mönstret nästan direkt, och bilder flimrade runt i min hjärna. Jag såg inga samband - det var fyra tjejer och deras hästar, där var Alex på en gyllenebrun häst, och där var en värld som var helt rosa, en värld som var påväg in i vår. Jag såg sprickor som läckte den rosa världens energi in i vår, och jag såg en röd ryttare och hennes häst. Denna gång var mönstret en måne. Jag tryckte händerna mot mitt huvud, men bilderna var borta. Jag gick med darrande steg mot den tredje stenen, och nu hittade jag mönstret direkt. Till min förvåning kände jag ingenting - inget lugn, inga bilder. En sol uppenbarade sig på stenen, och jag gick till den sista stenen. När jag viftade med pinnen - som jag nu tvivlade på var en pinne - kunde jag känna något inuti mig, som med första stenen. Men denna gång var jag inte lugn - jag hade en virvelvind inuti mig, kände mig som ett åskoväder. Jag tog två steg bakåt när jag var klar, och såg blixten lysa starkt mot stenen.  
"Elizabeth!" ropade jag när jag såg henne. Hon kom framskyndande, och jag gav henne pinnen.  
"Vad hände?" frågade hon ivrigt.  
"Mönstrena lyste" sa jag och undrade vad det betydde. Elizabeths ansikte var en mask av förvåning.  
"Alla?" frågade hon som hon inte kunde tro sina öron. Jag nickade, och hon skakade förundrat på huvudet.  
"Det.. det omöjligt.."


	18. Mr John Sandman

Jag tittade mig omkring i byn. Den var lite större än Valedalebyn och omgiven av en hög trämur. Mitt i byn stod ett stort hus, och framför det står en kort, lite rund man i svart kostym och en stor mustach.  
"Mr Franklin?" ropade jag, och han tittade förvånat upp. Det verkade som han letat efter någon med blicken.  
"Ursäkta, men finns det möjlighet att se bilder på det gamla rådet" sa jag och undrade om jag var för rak på sak, för han höjde ena ögonbrynet.  
"Jag är ledsen, men en annan ung dam var nyss här och skärde sönder det när jag gav det till henne." sa han och jag stirrade på honom när han höll fram bilden. En person var borta. "Där är hon!"  
Jag vände mig om i sadeln och hörde mr Franklin ropa något om vandalism, men det enda jag kunde fokusera på att det var hon - flickan med de röda kläderna på den stora svarta hästen. Ember snurrade runt och satte av i galopp mot dem. Hennes häst vände mot utgången, och jag såg en bit papper sticka ut ur hennes ficka. Jag drev på Ember lite och en sekund senare var vi ikapp, och jag sträckte mig efter pappret. När jag snappade åt mig det kunde jag svära på att jag hörde henne mumla något misstänkt likt en rad svordomar. Ember svängde på stället, mycket mer stabilt än förra gången vi tagit något från just denna ryttare. Jag kunde känna Embers stolthet när han travade in i byn och vi lämnade bilden till mr Franklin.  
"Så hon skärde ut John Sandman. Tänka sig" sa han och jag blinkade.  
"John Sandman?" frågade jag och han visade bilden. Det var en man som såg en aning kort och spinkig ut, med inte alltför mycket hår. Även om bilden var gammal så kunde jag se att hans ögon var iskalla och att leendet inte var äkta.  
"Kan jag... Kan jag få låna den här bilden ett tag?" frågade jag och mr Franklin ryckte på axlarna.  
"Behåll det du - jag har inget intresse av en gammal bild på honom" sa han och gav mig bilden. Jag log försiktigt mot honom, innan jag vände Ember om och travade ut ur byn.

Alex stirrade chockat på bilden. Hon verkade, för första gången sedan jag mött henne, ha tappat förmågan att säga något. Jag visste att detta var rätt man innan hon öppnade munnen.  
"Det är han - det är Mr. Sands" sa hon och jag nickade. "Vi ha ett bevis till - vi måste se honom"  
Jag nickade igen, och väntade på att hon skulle säga något. Men det gjorde hon inte.  
"Det.. det är en address på baksidan av bilden" sa jag och hon vände på bilden, och lyste upp. Hon hade fått en idé.  
"Han har en postlåda i Silvergladebyn - vi postar ett falskt brev dit och ser om han kommer dit för att hämta det!" sa hon och log stort mot mig.  
"Så... vilka är 'vi'?" undrade jag nervöst.  
"Han känner antagligen igen mig, så det får bli du! Men du kan ju alltid dra med några vänner om du inte vill vara ensam" sa hon, och lade sedan till, i ett allvarligare tonfall: "Men de får inte veta varför ni är där"  
Jag suckade, men visste att jag var den enda som kunde göra det här. Så jag tog upp mobilen, letade upp nummret i kontaktlistan och hörde tonerna gå fram.  
"Heeej, det är Myra" hördes Myras, en aning förvrängda, röst i telefonen.  
"Myra! Det är Siri" log jag och lade sedan till "Vill du följa med på fika i Silvergladebyn imorgon?"


	19. Det slutgiltiga beviset

"MYRA" skrek jag och ställde mig upp i stigbyglarna, vinkade ivrigt. Ember spetsade öronen och gnäggade glatt när han såg Nisse, och började skritta i ett raskt tempo mot dem.

"Hur går det i Vingården?" frågade Myra en stund senare, när vi skrittade in i Silvergladebyn.  
"Det är väl okej, antar jag" suckade jag och föste bort en hårslinga från ansiktet. "Men jag hade hellre stannat i Moorland"  
Hon nickade och vi försjönk i en sådan där bekväm tystnad, där man inte behöver prata. Det var nog en av de saker jag saknat mest med henne - det var aldrig något tvång att prata, det var aldrig awkward.  
"Där är det" sa jag sedan och pekade på det lilla fiket intill muren, mitt emot postkontoret.  
"Var ska vi ställa hästarna?" undrade Myra fundersamt och jag insåg att jag inte tänkt på det. Ember frustade, och på något sätt kändes det som om han sa att han inte skulle ställa till med besvär.  
"Jag tror man kan binda fast dem där" sa jag och nickade mot en stock som verkade misstänkt lik ett ställe man kunde binda fast hästar vid. Myra skrattade till.  
"Vi får väl försöka" sa hon med ett leende.

Jag tog en klunk ur koppen med te och lyssnade på när Myra berättade om hur det var i Moorland, samtidigt som jag hade blicken fäst vid postkontoret.  
"Du borde komma över oftare" klagade hon och jag nickade.  
"Jag saknar också Moorland - supermycket" klagade jag.  
"Men varför kommer du inte tillbaka?" frågade Myra, och jag hade frågat mig själv detsamma. Jag hade till och med ringt Thomas.  
"Thomas låter mig inte" suckade jag surt. "Jag vet inte ens varför"  
Myra verkade helt plötsligt titta lite närmare på mig, och jag såg att hon fick en orolig rynka mellan ögonbrynen.  
"Siri, hur mår du egentligen?" frågade hon. Jag tittade förvånat på henne. Ingen hade undrat hur jag mått på länge.  
"Jag... Jag vet inte" sa jag, och det var sant.  
"Du ser jättetrött och stressad ut" la hon till och jag undrade hur jag såg ut egentligen. Jag hade inte hunnit kolla mig i en spegel på ett tag.  
"Det har varit lite jobbigt på sistone. Med Justin och... allt" sa jag, och jag ville så gärna berätta allt för henne. Men jag visste att jag inte fick. Jag suckade inombords, och fäste blicken på postkontoret igen.

Han kommer inte, tänkte jag och jag såg hur Ember skakade sitt huvud i ögonvrån. Han höll också på att ge upp. Och då kom han. Jag tog försiktigt upp fotot ur fickan och tittade ner på det. Och sedan upp igen. Det var samma person. Mr Sands. Han var kort, det lilla hår som fanns kvar var gråsvart, och han hade en beige rock på sig. Hans ansikte var stelnat i en sur grimas, och jag undrade om han såg ut sådär eller om han bara var konstant sur. Han tog emot brevet, och gick sedan iväg med hastiga steg.  
"Siri?" frågade Myra och viftade med handen framför mitt ansikte. Jag blinkade till.  
"Va?" sa jag och Myra skrattade åt min förvirring.  
"Du ser ut som du såg ett spöke" sa hon sedan, mer allvarligt. Men det var ju det jag gjorde.


	20. Ett låst slott och en talande häst

När jag kom tillbaka till Vingården stod Alex och pratade med Baronessan, som såg arg ut.  
"Vi vet att det var Godfrey som mötte henne den natten hon försvann" hörde jag Alex säga och i hennes hand kunde jag se Lindas telefon.  
"Det var han" sa jag snabbt till Alex och hoppade av Ember.  
"Vad.." började Baronessan och såg förvånad ut, men Alex avbröt henne.  
"Ge oss nyckeln till slottet, så jag kan få släppa ut min vän. Jag vet att du har henne där" fräste hon och jag hade aldrig hört henne så arg. Baronessans axlar skönk ihop, och hon ropade på Godfrey.  
"Ge de båda unga damerna nyckeln till slottet" sa hon och Godfrey höjde på ena ögonbrynet, men tog fram nyckeln och höll fram den mot mig. Försiktigt tog jag den, och den kändes kall och rostig.  
"Men varför?" undrade jag "Varför låsa in en stallflicka?"  
Baronessan suckade tungt.  
"Hon snokade runt. Började komma saker på spåren.. Jag kunde inte ha det så" sa hon.  
"Du menar att du inte kunde låta veta att du varit gift med Mr. Sands?" frågade jag och hon ryckte till, stirrade förfärat på mig.  
"Familjen Silverglade rykte får inte förstöras. Jag kunde inte låta det komma ut" sa hon, och sedan vände hon och gick in i herrgården. Jag och Alex tittade på varandra, och sedan svingade jag mig upp på Ember och hon på den vita häst hon alltid red.  
"Mot slottet!" sa hon och log stort.

Nyckeln passade perfekt i låset - dörrarna gled upp med ett mjukt knarrande. Det tog ett tag innan mina ögon vande sig vid mörkret, men sedan såg jag henne. En liten figur som satt på golvet med armarna om knäna och blinkade mot oss.  
"Linda!" ropade Alex, hoppade av sin häst och sprang fram till henne. "Linda, är du okej?"  
Flickan nickade och tog glasögonen Alex höll fram.  
"Vad.. Hur fick du veta att jag var här?" frågade hon och Alex nickade mot mig.  
"Siri hjälpte mig. Vi har fått veta en del om det som pågår på Jorvik - jag tror det är dags att kalla till ett krismöte" sa hon och Linda ställde sig upp. Jag kunde se att hennes trassliga hår var mörkbrunt, och hennes chokladbruna ögon betraktade mig nyfiket. Sedan lutade hon sig mot Alex och viskade något i hennes öra, och Alex nickade, viskade något tillbaka. Linda såg förvånad ut, och betraktade mig på nytt.  
"Du har ett starkt band till Emberknight, ser jag" sa hon och jag spärrade upp ögonen, förvånad över att hon kunde veta Embers namn. Hon log när hon såg mitt chockade ansiktsuttryck.  
"Jag tror det är bäst du får veta allt om oss Ödesryttare snart, nu när du snart är en själv" sa hon och Alex armbågade henne i sidan.  
"Sluta hålla på sådär!" sa hon och lade mumlande till något som lät som "Varför ska synska människor alltid vara så kryptiska", men jag hörde säkerligen fel. Man kan inte vara synsk. Linda skrattade till.  
"Linda, vi ska mötas i Stencirkeln imorgon. Då kan jag berätta allt som hänt" sa Alex sedan och Linda slutade skratta och nickade allvarligt. "Siri, du är såklart också inbjuden. Elizabeth visar dig vägen, så rid till Valedale imorgon"

Embers rygg var hal och blöt. Han steppade runt på stället och vattnet skvätte från hans hovar. Lite längre ut i vattnet tjoade Myra till när Nisse tog ett litet bocksprång.  
"Kom!" ropade hon och jag släppte lite på Embers tyglar, och hon tog ett stort språng mot Nisse.  
"Jag kan inte hålla honom!" ropade jag och Ember bockade en gång till. Jag gled och tog tag i hans man.  
"Jag kommer åka av" väste jag och Ember stannade upp och vände på sitt huvud, tittade på mig med pigga och glada ögon.  
_Det är inte mitt problem_, sa han och jag visste att det var han, på något omöjligt sätt. Sedan hoppade han rakt upp i luften, och i nästa sekund låg jag i vattnet. Myra låg dubbelvikt över Nisse och skrattade, och Ember stod en bit bort och sparkade i vattnet med frambenet.  
"Okej, okej, du ska få bada" sa jag och jag kunde svära på att han såg nöjd ut.  
___Bra _sa han och buffade på mig när jag var framme vid honom, och av någon anledning tyckte jag inte det var konstigt alls att min häst pratade med mig.


	21. Special - Dragonborn (nutid)

Mobilen surrade till, och jag tittade snabbt på skärmen innan jag svarade. Myra.

"Siri! Jag har hittat en häst!" förkunnade hon innan jag hann säga ett ord. Det här var inte första gången det här hände - Myra hade letat efter en häst ett tag och ringt för råd. Jag log för mig själv.  
"Vad är det för en?" frågade jag.  
"Han heter Dragonborn, är en supersöt C-ponny och gården är bara en timme härifrån! Han har tydligen jättebra härstamning!" berättade hon och la sedan till  
"Och jag ska dit imorgon, vill du följa med?" jag tänkte bara över saken i en sekund innan jag tackade ja - det vore en underdrift att säga att jag var nyfiken. Myra var ingen ponnymänniska.

Gården var riktigt stor och i hagarna gick flera hästar - ponnyston med små ulliga föl, unghästar som busade runt och lite större ridhästar. En kvinna som utstrålade trevlighet mötte oss, log stort.  
"Hej på er" log hon och räckte fram handen mot Myra. "Reneé"  
"Myra" svarade Myra och log tillbaka mot henne.  
"Då ska jag visa er Lucius" sa hon. "Dragonborn alltså" tillade hon när hon såg våra oförstående ansiktsuttryck. Vi gick förbi en stor hage med några ston och deras föl, och sedan stannade Reneé och pekade på tre hästar; en isabell, en mörkbrun och en vacker sabino.  
"Där! Sabinon" sa hon och visst var han supersnygg. Direkt när vi vände blicken mot honom började han visa upp sig, galoppera runt sina kompisar och bocka runt i hagen som en tok.  
"Han verkar gilla uppmärksamheten" sa Myra och jag nickade.  
"Han har jättemycket potential, vi har utbildat honom en del i dressyren och han är inkörd" berättade kvinnan och jag såg direkt att Myra var kär - jag klandrade inte henne, han lät perfekt. Men...  
"En sekund" sa jag och rynkade pannan. "Om han nu är så perfekt, varför är han så billig?" Kvinnan log nervöst och jag förstod att jag ställt precis rätt fråga.  
"Det lär ni nog märka om ni provrider" sa hon och Myra nickade.

Myra hoppade av Lucius, som nu stod och sov.  
"Det där gick ju.. sådär" sa hon besviket. "Vill du också testa, Siri?" Jag nickade, och kikade frågande på kvinnan, som nickade med ett besviket ansiktuttryck. Jag tog tyglarna och hoppade upp, och det kändes som att sitta på tuggummi. Han släpade med fötterna och reagerade inte alls på skänkeln. Men så hände något, jag vet inte vad. Han började trampa på ordentligt, slänga med huvudet och ville absolut inte stanna. Jag hörde dörren till ridhuset öppnas.  
"Hörni! Tjejen ska rida Lucius!" hörde jag någon ropa och kastade en blick mot Myra och kvinnan. Nu hade ett par andra människor kommit för att kolla på. Lucius småstegrade sig och slog upp med huvudet. Det kändes som att sitta på en tickande bomb. Så tog han ett stort skutt framåt och fattade galopp.  
"Såja vännen, stanna. Ptrooo" försökte jag men han ville inte lyssna. Tillslut lyckades jag, på ett mirakulöst sätt, få stopp på honom.  
"Myra? Kan du ge mig ett handtag?" ropade jag när han försökte skena iväg igen, och hon gick ner från läktaren, tog tag i tygeln och log besviket mot mig.  
"Det här suger" klagade hon och jag nickade - med 10 hästar hade man inte tid för ett utbildningsprojekt. Jag strök ponnyn försiktigt över manen, han var underbart söt och jag älskade ju ponnys. Hade jag inte haft nio egna hästar hade jag köpt honom.  
"Men du!" sa hon plötsligt och jag rycktes ur mina tankar. "Jag vet! Vi köper båda honom" Jag blinkade. Tanken hade inte slagit mig.  
"Så du menar att vi..?" började jag.  
"Ja, vi utbildar honom tillsammans" sa hon och jag bet mig i läppen, men insåg sedan att jag knappast hade något att förlora.  
"Visst" log jag stort.


	22. Special - Old Friend (framtid)

Ember låg ner på halmen, helt still, men jag visste att han fortfarande var vid liv. Jag kunde känna det. Men jag kunde också känna hur hans livsenergi långsamt rann ur honom, som blod ur ett sår. Och jag kunde inte stoppa det. Jag lutade mig mot hans hals, och han frustade mjukt. Som om han ville säga att allt var okej. Men allt var inte okej. Det var inte okej alls. Jag kunde känna tårarna bränna och lät dem rinna - om det var något värt att gråta över, så var det det här. Han vände på huvudet och buffade på mitt ben, lika försiktig som alltid.  
_Allt kommer bli bra_, sa han och jag skakade på huvudet, en klump i min hals och allt var suddigt av tårar.  
"Hur ska jag kunna leva utan dig?" viskade jag och han var tyst. Jag lutade mig framåt och kramade hans huvud, och han slöt ögonen.  
"Stanna hos mig" snyftade jag tyst och jag kunde känna att han var ledsen, så ledsen över att behöva lämna mig. Jag visste inte vad jag förväntat mig, en häst blev inte lika gammal som en människa, men jag hade aldrig kunnat tänka mig en framtid utan honom. Jag höll hans huvud i min famn, och grät tyst. Jag kunde känna hur lite liv det var kvar i honom, och så slog han upp ögonen. På något sätt visste både han och jag att det var sista gången. Han tittade på mig och han var lugn. Helt lugn. Som om han litade på att jag skulle klara mig, leva utan honom, fortsätta utan honom. Jag strök försiktigt min hand över hans nos, lika sammetsmjuk som första gången jag träffat honom och han slöt ögonen. Jag kunde känna hur han försvann, försvann bort från mig, för första gången försvann han dit jag inte kunde följa med. Och det var tomt, så fruktansvärt tomt. Jag kunde känna det, som ett stort hål i mitt hjärta. Jag hade levt med Ember i 26 år nu, jag hade blivit så van vid hans närvaro att jag först nu upptäckte hur fruktansvärt tomt det var utan honom. Hur ensam jag var. Jag tittade ner på Embers kropp, försökte desperat känna hans närvaro där. Men den fanns inte mer. Det var bara ett tomt skal. Aldrig mer komma in i stallet och höra hans mjuka gnäggning, aldrig mer se in i hans blåa ögon, aldrig mer prata med den som förstod mig bättre än alla andra. Aldrig mer träffa den som jag litade på mest i hela världen. Jag la handflatan mot hans hals och försökte få den helande kraften att strömma genom mig, få honom att komma tillbaka. Men den fanns inte där. Det fanns inget jag kunde göra.

** 53 år senare **

De tittade ner på mig, alla mina barn och barnbarn. De log mot mig med tårar i ögonen, och jag log mot dem.  
"Det kommer bli bra" sa jag och kramade min äldsta dotters hand. Hon nickade.  
"Mormor?" frågade en liten flicka med stora grå ögon och blont hår. Jag nickade. "Ska du träffa Ember?"  
Jag nickade mot henne, och något drog i mig, kallade på mig. Jag slöt ögonen och öppnade munnen.  
"Jag älskar er" sa jag, så klart och tydligt som jag kunde. Sedan lät jag mörkret omsluta mig, med bilden av alla jag älskade innanför mina ögonlock.

Jag blinkade till. En varm sommarvind rufsade om mitt hår, och allt jag såg var underbart grönt gräs och en blå himmel. Mina händer - mina händer var unga igen, utan rynkor och ärr. Och när en lock hår blåste framför mitt ansikte var det mörkbrunt, inte silvervitt. Jag satte mig upp och tittade mig omkring. Och det var då jag kände det. En närvaro som var så bekant, som jag aldrig kunnat glömma. Jag reste mig upp, och jag såg honom direkt. Han stod hundra meter bort, den bruna manen fladdrande i vinden, och allt jag kunde tänka på var hur ung han såg ut.  
"EMBER" skrek jag sedan, och sprang mot honom samtidigt som han travade mot mig. Jag slog armarna mot hans hals, borrade in näsan i hans man, och han andades mjukt i mitt hår, vilade nosen mot min axel.  
"Du väntade" andades jag och jag grät inte, för jag var för lycklig. Helt, undebart, lycklig. Sedan böjde Ember på sina framben, la sig ner i gräset. Jag sjönk ner bredvid honom, höll hans huvud i mina händer och lutade min panna mot hans. Jag kunde känna hans glädje, lika stor som min. Ingen av oss hade varit hela på 53 år. Han gnäggade mjukt, och jag log. Sedan tänkte jag inte mer.


End file.
